


I Love You, Captain

by LuciDreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cleaning, Cute, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Training, True Love, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciDreamer/pseuds/LuciDreamer
Summary: Since that day at the courthouse, Eren can't get his Captain words out of his mind : "Hey, Eren... Do you resent me ?". To his surprise, Eren thought "no". But what trouble him the most is the loud thump his heart is doing and the way he keeps stammering in the presence of  the Captain.Manifestly, Eren fell hard for the Captain Levi. But when his unusual behavior get noticed by the members of the squad, will Eren even have the courage to confess his love to Levi ? Despite his cold behavior, is it possible that Levi returns his love ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! This is inspired by the episode 14 of season one but obvisously there are quite a few modifications. Again, I'm sorry for the grammar and conjugation mistakes or some sentences that don't make sense. Hopefully, my writing will get better !

**Eren**

"Oi Eren,"

While Major Erwin was shaking my hand, Caporal-Heichou sat beside me, putting his arm on the couch, right behind my head, making me suddenly flinch in surprise. With a pounding heart and feeling sick to my stomach, I turned my head around and looked at the Captain.

"Y-yes ?" I stuttered nervously and cursed myself silently for it.

I couldn't help but feel flustered at his sudden closeness, so much that I could hardly calm my thumping heartbeat. I didn't understand why I was so conscious of that man.

"Do you resent me ?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

His bluish grey eyes were so beautiful that it was unbearable, I felt myself blushing as I quickly looked away, thinking : "No, I don't", but the words remained stuck in my throat. Captain Levi sighed.

"I'm sorry for doing that but it was necessary."

I couldn't believe it, the captain apologized ? It was new. It sent a warm sensation straight to my heart, and I had to supress a smile. Wait... What the well was wrong with me ?

"But you took it a little far," Hanji pointed out as she turned to them and showed them a cloth in her hand, "Eren had lost a teeth."

"Oi, Four-eyes, put that filthy thing away," Levi muttered as he glares in disgust at Eren's teeth in the cloth.

He then started to his feet and turned to me.

"You brat, follow me, we need to rest before tomorrow."

I suppressed a groan, I was going to sleep in that damn cell again. Uncertain, I walked behind him in a hurry. There was an awkward silence between us. I couldn't help but check him out. His raven hair looked soft and silky, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. My eyes went down to his back. I could imagine how hot he was underneath his shirt, I bit my lower lip. I looked lower and lower till his butt and I was so deep in thought that I bumped into Levi who had just stopped walking and find myself pressed against his back.

"Oi kid, what the hell are you doing ?"

I was somehow trying to hide the blush that was spreading all over my face. What the hell was I thinking just now ? I've just entered the Survey Corps and I'm already allowing myself to think of the Captain that way ! If the latter ever find out about these strange feelings, what was going to happen ? Being eaten alive by a Titan would be nothing compared to what the Captain would probably do to me. I shivered and shook my head, _I don't want to know_. I lifted my gaze and noticed that we were not in front of the cell where I used to sleep until now but a door was facing us.

"Heichou, where are we ?"

His cold eyes met mine.

"We are obviously in the stable, Jaeger !" he replied with sarcasm, "That's my room, you brat."

My eyes grew wide and I found myself out of breath.

"W-why are we going to y-your room ?" I stammered, slapping myself mentally for being so nervous.

"I'm in charge of your security and your observation, remember ? Your cell is currently used so I'm put up with a brat like you, hopefully you won't make my room a mess", the Captain sounded annoyed as usual.

He opened the door and we entered the room before he make sure to lock the door. To think that I was shocked was a understatement. The fussy man was letting me sleep the night in his room ?! Just like I expected the room was clean and tidy. Levi handed me some clothes and walks toward the bed (we are going to sleep in the same bed ?! No, impossible, the captain wouldn't let me, I thought) and started to change himself, I awkwardly turned away.

"Oi what's up, Jaeger ? Are you embarassed ? We're both males after all."

I sensed amusement in his tone, but it's probably my imagination. I cleared my throat and undressed myself when Levi was no longer facing me. When I finished, I was going to lay down on the floor when his voice stopped me :

"What are you doing ?"

"I thought t-that..."

"Hurry up and come in the bed you shitty brat before I change my mind and kick your ass out of this room", he rolls his eyes.

For an unknown reason I was feeling so giddy inside that I wanted to jump in joy. I couldn't help but to crack a wide grin though. I was going to sleep next to the captain in the same bed. That thought suddenly brings butterflies to my stomach. What was that ? I shook the butterflies off and collected my thoughts. I followed his order and went into the bed, by his sides and he blew out the candle. My gaze wandered on his figure lighten up by the moon's halo, the sight was breathtaking, he was beautiful. Unlike me, he seemed to act so calm, and for some reason I felt upset. Only a few centimers were separating us, however I could feel his body's warmth and his delicious scent that was driving my heart insane. I hoped he wasn't hearing it though. It was true that I've always admired him and felt flustered whenever I got close to him but lately, because I knew him better and better, that admiration was turning into something stronger. And that thought scared me shitless because I knew that he only cared about my existence to save Humanity. I felt a pang in my chest but I brushed it off, closed my eyes and left myself drift into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren**

_My eyes fluttered open and met heichou's. My heart skipped a beat._

_"Sleep well, Eren ?" His deep voice sounded like a melody to my ears and I shuddered._

_Our faces were so close that I could feel his warm breath tingled on my skin. I flushed red._

_"Yeah, not so bad.", I whispered weakly, trying to hide my nervousness._

_"What's wrong, Eren ?" his voice was surprisingly soft._

_"Nothing, sir.", I replied._

_He raised an eyebrow and stared at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Beautiful ? What the heck ?! I blushed even deeper. I tried to avoid his gaze but he grapped my chin with his cold fingers and leaned closer to my face. I gasped, could he hear the loud beat of my heart ?_

_"Eh ? What's up with that blush ? I didn't know you could blush like a 13 years old girl."_

_"Shut up !", I mumbled as I tried to escape from his grip._

_I was feeling so vulnerable at the moment, it wasn't me. Levi seemed quite amused by my behavior, I groaned. Suddenly, he was leaning closer, his lips brushed my ear and he nibbled my earlobe, I shuddered and my breath hitched as a small moan escaped my lips. I was growing hot and flustered. What was this sensation in the pit of my stomach ?_

_"A little bit excited, aren't we, Jeager ? " He seemed content._

_"Huh ? "My eyes went wide as I lowered my gaze to my crotch. My breath was caught in my throat at the sight of the large bulge._

_"You're so cute Eren.", Levi whispered sensually in my ear and licked it making me whimper at the feeling. I heard him call my name softly again and again but suddenly his voice sounded more angry :_

_"Eren... Eren..._ EREN WAKE UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE !"

I awoke in start, and opened my eyelids only to find Levi in front of me, only covered by a towel around his waist, revealing his well built chest that was still driping wet. He turned away to choose clothes and went to the bathroom. Good thing that he was no longer able to notice my flushed face. The sight of his half naked body had not helped my current little problem down there... I covered my face in my hands, that was awkward. A few moments later, he left the bathroom, dressed.

"Hurry up, Jaeger ! Meet me in the meeting room in five minutes" he said in annoyance.

"H-hai !"

He left the room. I sighed. For now, I needed to take a bath, a cold one. What the hell ? A few minutes later, I joined everyone in the room. They all stared at me.

"You're late.", Levi pointed out angrily.

"I'm so-"

"Don't mind him, he's a pain in the ass" Hanji cut me off and giggled as she walked toward me.

"Watch your words, Four-eyes !"

I smiled, Hanji was quite scary but she was very kind and welcoming.

"Are we going on an exploration ?" I asked, I was impatient to discover what was behind the wall.

"Not yet Eren" a voice behind my back startled me. I turned around to discover the Major Erwin who had just entered the room.

"Major Erwin !" I exclamed in surprise.

My surprise only grew bigger when I saw that he was followed by Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren !" Mikasa called out.

They ran toward me and we hugged. I heard Levi groan in annoyance. But I didn't care, I was so happy to see them again. I pulled back to look at them.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked, confused.

Armin warmly smiled at me.

"We decided to join the Survey Corpse." he replied.

I gasped.

"But..."

"Oi kids, you will discuss all that later," Levi cut me off, "for now, I have an important task for you three, follow me."

Hanji could barely hold back her laugh. Everyone in the room looked at us with sympathy. Major Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. What the hell was going on ?

"Levi, don't push them too hard." The Major warned the raven man.

Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that !" Hanji whispered and chuckled before we left the room.

We glanced at each other in confusion as we followed Levi throughout the corridors. We stopped in what it seemed to be a huge office. Levi turned to us and simply stated :

"You're going to help me clean that place."

Our eyes widened. We're going to what ? After one hour, we were already exhausted. Brooms in our hands, we briefly stopped

"I'm going to kill that little bastard !" Mikasa cursed under her breath and then glared at Levi.

The latter was busy dusting the bookcase at the other side of the room so fortunately he didn't hear her. For an unknown reason I felt angry, I didn't like when someone was speaking ill of Levi. I clenched my fist and lingered my gaze on him. My heart was racing. He was quite cute like that, doing the cleaning. Cute ?! Oh my god... I did NOT just think that. On top of that that stupid dream was not leaving my mind. I've finally admitted to myself to have some crush on the Captain but it was pointless, to him I was just a stupid brat to look after. I just hope that stupid feelings will go away I thought, saddened. For now, I will have to hide them, I don't want him to found out. My chest tightened.

"Eren ?" Armin called out.

I jumped and looked at him.

"Is everything okay ?" he asked me.

I could tell by his tone he was worried.

"Y-yeah." I lied and looked away.

When I got back to the cleaning I could sill feel Armin's eyes on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a point of view of Levi from the events in chapter 2.

**Levi**

 As I awoke, I could feel the warmth of a body next to mine. I lingered my gaze on Eren's sleepy face. My heart skipped a beat and someting in my stomach fluttered. Eren looked peaceful.  _Beautiful_ I thought and then felt myself blushing madly. What was wrong with me that lately ? I was feeling feverish and flustered, maybe I was sick ? I shook my head and left the bed, making sure to not wake the teen who was snoring lightly. I found that adorable but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. 

After a bath, I put a towel around my waist and returned to the bedroom. The brat was still asleep. 

"Eren... Eren... " I called out but the brat wasn't waking up, "EREN WAKE UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE !"

He jolted awake and looked at me. He seemed quite nervous. Before I turned around, I swore I saw him blush. That made me happy for some reason. I picked up clothes and then went to get changed in the bathroom before went back in the room, fully dressed. 

"Hurry up Jaeger ! Meet me in the meeting room in five minutes !" I said in annoyance. 

"H-hai !"

The teen looked kinda out of the place here, I wonder what's up with him. Without glancing at him, I left the room. I could feel my heart thumping, I have never felt that way in the presence of anyone _._ I raised an eyebrow, I was beyond confused. _It's as if I was in lo- No ! I must definitely be sick, I have to be._ I needed to talk to someone about it, someone I trusted. Erwin. 

Several minutes later, the brat finally showed up. Everyone in the room looked at him. Again, as my eyes fell on him, I could feel my heart quickened. Maybe it was those gorgeous, shiny emerald eyes that took away my breathe everytime I gazed at them or his sweet scent that was set my heart on fire or- _Focus, Levi, focus !_

"You're late." I pointed out, trying to sound angry.

The way he stiffed made me regret it. My heart sank. 

"I'm so-"

"Don't mind him, he's a pain in the ass." Hange cut him off and giggled as she walked closer to the teen.

"Watch your words, Four-eyes !" I snapped.

Eren's bright smile made my heart jump in my chest. What the hell ? 

"Are we going on an exploration ?" he asked. 

_Tch, what an impatient brat !_

"Not yet Eren."

Startled, the latter turned around to discover the tall blond man who had just arrived behind him. 

"Major Erwin !" He exclamed in surprise.

He was followed by two other teens. _Armin, and that Mikasa girl. She's obssessed with the brat if I remember correctly._

They ran close to the brunette and hugged. A burning sensation started to spread in my chest. Seeing Eren hugging that girl was bothering me for some reason. I clenched my fist and groaned. I watched as Eren pulled away.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked in confusion.

The blond one warmly smiled at him. I just wanted to rip that smile off his face.

"We decided to join the Survey Corps."  he replied, and Eren gasped.

 _Does that mean this brat is going to spend all his time with that annoying chick?_   _I can't let her steal that stupid brat away from me,_ I thought.

"But..."

"Oi kids, you will discuss all that that later." I cut them off. "For now, I have an important task for you three, follow me."

 

Four-eyes could barely hold back her laugh. I noticed how everyone in the room looked at them with sympathy. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Levi, don't push them too hard." he warned me.

I rolled my eyes. 

"Good luck with that !" I heard Hange whisper to the brats, and she giggled before we left the room. 

 

An hour later, we were cleaning my office. Sometimes, I found myself staring at Eren. That damn girl made sure to always be near him. I groaned silently. My eyes traveled down Eren's body, how his uniform fit his strong back. My gaze lowered and I found myself staring at his butt and how round it was in those tight trousers. I felt my own trousers get tighter. My heartbeat was pounding loudly. My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks flush. I really needed to talk to Erwin. Now. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi**

I saw the teens chat so I ran closer.

"Oi kids, I have to go, this place better be clean when I'll come back." I muttered.

Eren, who was turning his back to me suddenly froze and slowly turned to face me. 

"Yes, sir !" He responded a bit quickly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. 

The blond teen just looked intimidated and the chick was glaring at me. _The hatred is mutual I see._ I snorted and took a last quick glance at Eren who was looking at his feet. _He looks like a little puppy, so adorable !_ I froze, feeling a warm heat spread in my chest. Both those thoughts and feelings needed to disappear ! A burning blush crept on my cheeks but I made my way toward the exit, I didn't want the brat to see that stupid blush and misunderstand the meaning of it. I rushed to Erwin's office. 

"Erwin, I need your help !"

The older man was focused on a paper that he was holding in his hands when his eyes looked up and met mine. 

"Levi, have you ever learned how to knock at a door before ?"

I ignored his remark.

"Look, I need your help," I repeated a little annoyed as I walked closer to the older man. "It is an emergency !" 

Erwin droped the paper in his hands and looked closely at me.

"Then, what can I do for you ?" He cleared his throat. 

I explained him how I felt lately without telling him it was actually happening to me. After a few moment of silence, he finally spoke :

"So let me summarize... Your friend told you that he's been feeling strange in the presence of a certain someone, that even when the latter is not there he can't stop thinking of them and have his heart racing and butterflies in his stomach. He's wondering if he caught some disease, am I correct ?"

I sighed and nodded. To my surprise, Erwin let out a loud laugh. What was going on in his crazy head of his ? 

"Oi Eyebrows ! My friend need an answer !" I groaned impatiently. 

"I'm sorry." he apologized as he supressed another laugh. "Well, it's not a disease."

I didn't like the gleam in his eyes nor the way he was smiling as he looked at me in the eyes. 

"He's in love."

 I found myself gasping for air.  _ **THAT**  is impossible, right ? _I mean I never fell in love with anyone so why now with a teen who was a titan and a shitty brat ? 

"You know, Levi you could have told me that it was you and not a friend." Erwin smirked devilishly. 

I began to blush. How did he figure out ? Erwin chuckled. 

"I'm NOT in love with anyone !" I snapped, angrily. 

"You can't deny your feelings forever, Levi."

"Shut up !" I muttered under my breath. 

"So tell me, with whom did the great captain Levi fell in love ?"

_He's enjoying this, the bastard._

"I won't tell you."

I realised the mistake I just made : I admitted being in love. My eyes widened and Erwin's smirk grew wider. 

"Well... shit... whatever I'm NOT in love !" I raised my voice.

"Whatever you say, my door is always open for you if you need me." the tall man said in a serious tone. 

I made a "tch" sound and left the room.

"Goodbye, Levi. Good luck !" I heard him chuckled one last time.

Still shocked by Erwin's words, I hurried toward my office, where I have left the brats. When I entered, I found the teens whispering with each other :

"What can I do ? Oh my god guys he's going to kill me !" Eren sounded panicked. 

I hawked, signaling them my presence. The three of them froze and slowly turned to face me. The blond teen was looking embarassed but the girl seemed indifferent as always. As for Eren, the poor kid was scared shitless, he was trembling and blushing madly. His eyes never met mine to my disappointment. I wanted to see those gorgeous green eyes.

"What is going on here ?" I asked sharply. 

The kids were hidding something behind their feet. 

"I-I... Sir... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry !" Eren stuttered with a trembling voice. 

I looked at the two others.

"You two, get out !" I demanded. 

But the girl wasn't budging, the blond one tried to convince her but she was busy looking daggers at me. 

"It's fine guys, go !" Eren said to his friends. 

"But..."

"Come on Mikasa." the blond kid cut the girl off. 

She growled and they left us alone. Eren gulped, which amused me even more.

"What are you hidding, Eren ?"

The latter twitched and with a sigh, moved aside so I can see. On the floor laid the remains of what it seemed to be a cup of tea. 

"I-I can explain !" Eren stumbled with his words. 

The poor kid seemed really scared. I hushed him. 

"No need to explain, Jaeger. You deserve a little punishment."

To my surprise I wasn't even angry, maybe a little but the reactions of the kid were so entertaining that I couldn't stop myself.

"You'll have to serve me tea everyday in the morning and the evening in this office, understood ?"

The brunette was panting heavily. 

"Yes Sir, I'll do it !" he replied.

"Good boy !"

His cheeks flushed red. That view made my heart melt. One last thought forced it way in my mind : _Shit shit shit I'm so in love with this brat._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !  
> Tell me in the comments if you like this story so far.  
> Love you all, 
> 
> XxValentine


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is from Eren's point of view when Levi left to see Erwin. Enjoy !

**Eren**

Mikasa, Armin and I were talking when a voice coming from behind startled us :

"Oi kids, I have to go, this place better be clean when I'll come back !" 

I froze because no matter how many times I could hear that deep voice, I always felt shivers running down my spine. I turned only to face the Captain who was staring at us. 

"Yes, Sir !" I responded a bit quickly, feeling myself shifting uncomfortably on my feet.

I looked at my feet because the intense stare of Levi made me weak in the knees. I heard him snort before he walked away toward the door and got out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"What a jerk !" Mikasa spat as she rolled her eyes.

We continued our task where we had left it. I headed toward a glass case, inside of it there were a collection of valued cups.  _Levi do like tea !_ I thought and a smile made its way on my lips. An idea flashed across my mind. _Maybe it the Captain will like it !_ My smile only grew bigger and I felt giddy again as I imagined the content expression of Levi. 

"Want to make tea for the Captain, Eren ?" Hange voice suddenly rang.

In my suprise I dropped the cup which crashed and broke on the floor at the impact. I gasped and my heart raced. 

"No no no !" I started to pant. 

"Oups... Well, I'm going to go." Hange said and ran in hurry.

Armin and Mikasa came to me. The blond teen looked at the broken cup and panick filled his blue eyes. 

"Oh my God..." he gasped.

"What can I do ? Oh my god guys, he's going to kill me !" I whispered in a shaky voice. 

Someone hawked. We froze and slowly turned to see the Captain stepped into the room. Beside me Armin looked embarassed but on the other hand Mikasa was indefferent as always. As for me, I was aware of my blush and my trembling body as I looked everywhere except Levi.

"What's going on here ?" he asked sharply. 

We discretly tried to hide the remains of the cup with our feet but he noticed we were hidding something.

"I-I... Sir... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry" I stuttered with a trembling voice. 

His look turned to Mikasa and Armin.

"You two, get out !" he demanded. 

But Mikasa wasn't even budging, Armin tried to convince her but she ignored him as her eyes sent daggers to Levi. 

"It's fine guys, go !" I said to my friends.

"But..." Mikasa began.

"Come on Mikasa..." Armin sped her up.

She growled and left with Armin. Levi and I were now alone. I gulped and Levi seemed ever more amused at that.

"What are you hidding, Eren ?"

I twitched and with a sigh I stepped aside so he can see what I've done. Levi remained indifferent but a little glint in his eyes was telling otherwise.

"I-I can explain !" I stumbled with my words.

"No need to explain, Jaeger. You deserve a little punishment."

Pervert thoughts filled my mind and I mentally slapped myself, trying to not blush in front of Levi. For God's Sake what was wrong with me ?! 

"You'll have to serve me tea everyday in the morning and the evening in this office, understood ?"

I was panting hard.

"Yes, Sir, I'll do it !" I replied, trying not to sound too happy.

"Good boy !"

I flushed _. I will spend more time with the Captain !_ That thought made me so happy that I wanted to jump. Spending time with him meant stare at him all day long and daydreaming about cuddle with him and maybe kiss him passionately. I was shocked at my own thoughts. The heart hammering in my chest I gasped at the sudden realisation,  I couldn't deny it any longer : I was head over heels in love with the Lance-Caporal Levi. But that realisation brought me back to reality and I felt my eyes watered:   _I can't love him, if he discovers my feelings I will be a dead man ! Or maybe He will just laugh at me._ My chest tightened. _He will never see me in that way. well... shit._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren**

I came to Hange, asking her what tea the captain would prefer. That's how I found myself entering Levi's office with a cup of black tea in one of my hand, hoping to not make a fool of myself in front of the raven man. I cleared my throat in attempt to make him aknowledge my presence when his gorgeous eyes finally met mine. My mouth went dry under his strong gaze as I walked closer. 

"H-here is your tea, Sir." I stuttered and put the steaming cup on his desk. 

He nodded before returning his attention on his task. Discreetly, my gaze lingered on his defined feautures and fell on his lips. I nearly moaned at the thought of what a kiss would feel like. I wonder if these lips had already kissed anyone and I felt my chest tightened as I do so. As far as I 've known the captain never showed any interest whatsoever toward women or love but among the squad it is quite known that the Captain is close to Petra, I've heard from many people that they would make a great couple. Unfortunalety, I could not deny that fact. _Petra is a beautiful woman, maybe it would be better that way_ I thought bitterly. 

"Take a picture it will last longer, Yeager." 

His deep voice made me jump and before I looked away, I noticed a tiny blush on his cheeks.  _Stupid stupid stupid Eren !_ I scolded myself  _But he's too adorable when he blushes !_ I tried to hide my growing smirk but failed as he glared at me. 

"What's so funny, brat ?"

"Nothing, Sir." I managed to reply slowly, avoiding his gaze. 

"Good. In this case you won't mind sweeping the floor ? That place is already dirty !" 

I almost chuckled at his disgusted face. Surely, he was a clean freak but I even loved this side of him. 

* * *

 

 

As I did what he demanded I couldn't help but wanted to ask him so badly if Petra and him were a thing but I couldn't gather enough courage to do so. _Maybe he does like her ! In that case, I can't compare to her._ I let out a desperated sigh.

"Is something wrong ?" 

His low voice startled me. _Geez I should stop being so jumpy whenever I hear his voice !_ I turned to face him.

"Not really, Sir."

He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying, Yeager ?"

I shuggered and was about to continue my task when he interrupted me again :

"You can stop now, come sit with me." he ordered. 

I must be dreaming because there was no way Levi Ackerman asked me to sit by his sides with such a gentle voice. I swallowed, unable to guess what would happen next. 

"So, spit it out, brat, what's bothering you ?"

My stupid heart sped up when his breathtaking stormy eyes was piercing through my soul. _Why do I feel so nervous ?_ No way in hell I was going to ask him about Petra ! 

"I-Hum..." 

I was interrupted by a feminine voice. 

"Levi Heichou, you're wanted in the meeting room, Hanji is going crazy !" 

It was Petra herself. I felt a pang in my chest as I repeated her words in my head. Why was she calling him by his name ? As I let my thoughts wandered I noticed the way they looked close to each other. Petra was leaning over his desk whispering something in his ear and this flirting atmosphere was too much for me : I quickly got up and I stormed out of the room. Why was he letting her be so close to him ? _Maybe I should talk to someone about these inappropriate feelings._

"Eren !" a very breathless Armin called out. 

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see him. 

"Hey Armin, what's up ?" I tried to cover the sadness in my voice. 

"Where were you ?!" he almost scolded me. 

"With the Captain." I casually answered while rubbing my neck.  

His blue eyes met mine. 

"Come with me." 

He grabbed my arm and drag me into an empty room. 

"Wow, Armin what's going on ?!"

He finally let go of my arm. 

"Now, **_you_** tell me everything !"

His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at me, as if he was searching through me for answers. I nerviously looked away.

"Armin, I-I don't know what you're talking about..." 

"You love him, don't you ?"

I suddenly snapped and gasped. 

"What..." 

"You're in love with Captain Levi." He stated with a smile. 

I dumbfounded looked at him and blushed as his smile grew wider. 

"How ?" I managed to say between pants. 

"Well, you know you're always so flustered and eyes fucking him when he's in the same room..."

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. _Hell, I was sure I was a blushing mess !_

"Armin !" 

I covered my blushing face in my hands. 

"If he ever finds out..."

"Maybe you'll be suprised." replied my friend. 

I raised my head over him and gasped to which Armin responded by a reassuring smile. 

"You never know..." He whispered before passing by me.

After I regained some composure, I went to Levi's room : _I really need some solitude right now._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments if you liked it or not and why, if not, maybe what should I improve or correct ? I'm actually pretty happy for a first chapter :)


End file.
